The Return
by Linx-chan
Summary: It has been a whole year, everything seemed peaceful...but something is yet awaken in Allen walker...  "And finally the time has come", the Earl said,"Let's welcome our 14th brother home"...
1. Chapter 1

The Return.../Chapter 1

Okays...This is my first FanFic...so please review!

I was bored and my imagination ran abit...

Rated T for safety…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DGM characters, they belong to Katsura Hoshino…The following story is purely Fan-Made.

This story takes place after the 103 Anime Episodes..._[cuz my knowledge of DGM is just those 103ep :3]_

* * *

Summary:

It has been a whole year since the 4th level akuma appeared, the egg n the ark was in the order, everything seemed peaceful

...but something was yet awaken in Allen Walker...but it will, in fact, soon...It's equally impatient as the Noahs...

"And finally the time has come", the Earl said, "Let's welcome our 14th brother home"...

* * *

Heavy running footsteps of Lavi filled the hallways, approaching the 'just woke up' Allen who was on the way to the canteen.  
Ever since the egg was in the order's hand, the number of Akumas declined rapidly...even now, the exorcists have practically nothing to do.  
And this enabled Lavi to become an expert in Rabbit Catching!

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted before he pounced on Allen.

"Lavi! Wad the Heck are u doing? Oh God! Don't tell me you want me to go rabbit hunting with u again!"

"Nah...not today...Komui-san jus announced that the pope had invited all of us to a dance ball in the capital tomorrow! Saying that it's a treat for all our hard work in the years! Woah…Imagine the pretty ladies" Lavi said as he drooled…

"The Pope? Are you sure? Why so sudden? Sounds fishy…"

"Uh! Who cares? I wonder what Lenalee will dress like…" imagining Lenalee in a sleeveless n low cut dress…

"EHem…LAVI-Kun!… U R BANNED FRM THE BALL! My Lenalee is not for showcase!" Komui appeared from nowhere with his komurin VI mini x which shape of an electric saw with tons of mini drills beside! :D

"Eh…huh? Where did he come from? Aa-AHHHH!" Lavi screamed as he tries to run but is held back by Komui-san!

"Nii-san! Let Lavi go! Haha.. ." Lenalee flew in n hit Komui on the head. "Oh! Allen-kun are u okay?…u didn't have dinner yesterday…It's very unlike of you…you know…unlike of your appetite…"

"I'm okay. Thanks, I think I ate too much during the afternoon tea…my chest felt heavy yesterday… so I thought I should rest early for the night." Allen lied as he answered.

"Your afternoon tea…" Lenalee recalled what Allen ate…

"Jerry-san! Can I have two plates of Christmas turkeys topped with tomato gravy and 50 takoyaki, with extra fish flakes and one serving of Mapo tofu, beef and cheese pizza, 10 mushroom pies and 1 extra large chocolate fudge cake. And I also want 10 assorted donuts and the jelly pudding Lavi ate this morning followed by the Udong…[And the list goes on… :D]"

"Okay…I get it…don't eat so much next time…O.o And Komui-Nii-chan! Stop chasing after Lavi!" Lenalee shouted and kicked Komui on the head.

"Ehy, Lenalee…Lavi said there's a ball arranged by the Pope…Can I don't go?" Allen.

"NO! It's just tomorrow…and I expect YOU to attend! Furthermore, the Pope requested that you, Allen Walker must definitely attend…though no reason was given. Anyway, let's go eat breakfast, u must be hungry having skipping dinner^^..." Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand n off~ They went to the canteen…:D

* * *

**_What really happened yesterday night…_**

Allen stumbled back in his room…breathless.

He dropped into bed, clutching his chest…Allen's vision blurred and he saw someone of a familiar figure, a person he was close to, someone he lost and he misses him…

The tight feeling changed into extreme pain…it was unbearable. As though something was trying to pry out…He wanted to shout but he can't…and the blurred figure became clear…

"Mana…" tears went down Allen's cheeks.

It was then Allen realized he had forgotten something…something important, something Mana entrusted him…

"Don't worry, I'll help you to recall"…Mana said, with a smile on his face.

And Allen fell asleep as the pain fades away slowly…

* * *

**_At the Noah's… (It was dinner…)_**

Every member are at their seats, obviously looked pissed because of the sudden meeting…they still have stuff to prepare from the previous order given by the Earl.

"Earl-sama…what's this meeting for? I still haven chose my dress…" Road broke the silence.

"I wanted to see you guys *chuckle*…How's everything going on eh? Tyki Mikk-san?" the Earl looked at Tyki.

"Everything is in order, my lord. All we have to do is to wait for the time to come…" Tyki answered, pissed off.

"Good, good. *Chuckle* It finally has arrived." The Earl spoke in delight.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

The uncomfortable was back but Allen didn't wanted help…he wanted to know what he had forgotten…

"Mana…" Allen whispered, as the pain increased, he endured.

During the vision, another person of familiar figure came…followed by a kid…it was himself, as a five-year old kid. His hair was still brown.

"Ureshi! Mana! And Neah!" little Allen cried out, holding the two brothers' hand as they walked.

"So…Allen" They stopped walking, and Neah Walker bent down in front of little Allen "Neah has a really precious gift for you before I leave…."

Little Allen's face changed, "Leave? No…I want Neah-sama to stay…"…and he broke into tears…

"It's something very important to me, you see…promise me you will protect it…" Neah Walker reached into his chest and pulled out a light purple coloured egg…he then put it near Little Allen's chest and immediately, the egg went into his chest.

"Neah…" Little Allen mumbled, puzzled and fell unconscious into Mana's hands.

"Are you sure you want to give it to Allen? Brother?" Mana carried Little Allen up.

"Yup…protect him will you…I must go now…I will be back."

"You are not lying right?"

"Yes, I am. Bye Nii-chan" Neah strucked his tongue at Mana and vanished into thin air.

"Neah…" Mana sobbed. So did Allen…he placed his hands on his chest and all the visions disappeared.

Allen blacked out.

* * *

It was the next morning when Allen regained conscious…

Obviously waken up by the ruckus outside…*Pls imagine them in Chibi :D*

"YUU! You BAKA!" Lavi screeched…

"Get off my back! I didn't eat/ kidnap your stupid rabbit!" Kanda shouted back…

"GIVE ME MY LAVI JR BACCCKKK! Korgar-kaishing! HIBAN!"

"Mugen activate! First illusion: Hell's Insect! "

*Allen opens his door and was sandwiched in-between Kanda and Lavi * O.o

"Get out of the damn way! You white hair moyashi!"

"It's A-L-L-E-N…how many times must I tell you… :( "

"MY LAVI JUNIOR! HIBAN HIBAN HIBAN!" Lavi went crazy and smashed everything up…including Allen.

*Imagine Allen n Kanda jumping around XD*

"Chill! Three of You!" Lenalee [with Lavi Jr on her head] kicked everyone on the head.

(She likes to do that nowadays)

"My Lavi Junior!" Lavi grabbed the rabbit [With a mini eye-patch] and Lenalee handed everyone their attire to wear for the ball…Kanda grabs his and went off in a huff. [Woops.]_

* * *

_

_**At the ball…**_

"Lavi, shouldn't you say sorry to kanda?" Allen spoke to Lavi, both gobbling up the food at the ball.

"Nah…It's his bad for not explaining that he didn't take my junior anyway" and he drank a cupful of orange juice. [With Lavi Jr on his head]

Allen stares at him and mumbled "He did."

Lavi burped and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nope nothing…the emcee is here…."

"Ehem…attention please! Thank you all for coming today! My name is David and I'm the emcee for today! Let start off the party, I mean the ball with a dance game before the Pope arrives then! Now all of you get yourself a partner!"

"Partner….eh?" both Allen and Lavi looked at each other…and sinked into the crowd….

"Allen-kun" a soft voice called out… it was Lenalee's, "can I dance with you hmm?"

*Lenalee was dead gorgeous I tell you…woops…back to the story*

And Allen said okay..:D…and Lavi went to play with his Lavi Jr :D…

*Speech of emcee will be in italics now.*

_Okay! Now, there is only one rule in the game…and that is when the music plays…I will say "1, 2, 3 TAP!" and everyone will have to change their partners on the count "Tap". And of course u will have to dance with your new partner until the next "tap!" …_

And they started the game…the first song was Canon In D…

"Have Fun Allen!" Lenalee smiled.

"_1, 2, 3 TAP!"_

"_1, 2, 3 TAP!"_

"_1, 2, 3 TAP!"_

After changing 3 partners in three short "Taps"…a short girl of dark skin was Allen's next partner…

_1...2...3...Tap!  
_"Hi, Allen…" the girl startled him, "Remember me?"

Allen changed partner and was left dumbfounded, her voice was familiar…and the emcee smirked.

_1, 2, 3 Tap!_

"Road…" Allen blurt out while dancing, " and David, the emcee…do he mean…Debitto?"

_End of chapter_

Reviews please :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Return. Chapter 2

[From last chapter.]

"Road…" Allen blurt out, "and David, the emcee…do he mean…Debitto?"

* * *

"The plan's going accordingly" the Earl was sitting at the second level of the grand room, "a dance with Kamelot…what's next eh?"

* * *

"Road…and Debitto…why are they here? What's going on?"

"_and TAP!" David ended, the music stopped too, "It seems that the Pope has finally arrived...we'll stop this game for now…"_

Noisy chit-chatting was replaced by silence, everyone stopped what they're doing.

"The Noahs…I must tell Lenalee…" Allen thought as he approaches her who was at the other end of the room.

"_Allen Walker-san shouldn't you stay put to show respect to the arriving pope?" David smiled at Allen._

He took one more glance at Lenalee and saw Komui hand-signaling him to stay. The Grand door opened, safety guards rushed in, followed by the well-respected Pope to the room prepared for him. Allen couldn't be bothered by them, he needs to inform others of the appearance of the Noahs, but he can't shout, he didn't want to frighten the Pope and others.

"The Pope is here...are the Noahs after him?" Thoughts filled Allen's mind, trying to figure out why on earth are the Noahs here, "I must warn the others…"

"_Allen Walker-san…the Pope would like to have a private chat with you, could you kindly please proceed to the room at the side?" Again, David spoke through the loud mike, stopping Allen from proceeding._

"Just a few more seconds" Allen murmured and pushed his way through the crowd, finally he was close enough to Lenalee, she was smiling.

"This way please sir…the Pope is quite the impatient sort…" a blonde female bodyguard smiled [like David] and grabbed him by his hand….

"Jasdero…" The name appeared in Allen's mind, "I'll have to tell the Pope first then…"

* * *

"Sir, Allen Walker has arrived."

"Good, let him in. And rest of you please leave the room" the old man ordered.

"Sir, you must leave the ball immediately…the Noahs are here." Allen told the Pope the moment everyone else left the room.

"Oh? Really..." The Pope replied in a calm manner.

"I know it may sound outrageous, but for your safety, you must leave"

"Take a seat first, Walker. You're a great observer I say," The pope pulled out a chair from his table and placed his hands on Allen's shoulder from the back, "but I don't think you know what's going on here."

The old man lowered his mouth to Allen's left ear, "Activate Your Innocence and the room outside will go Ka-boom."

Instantly, the respected old man's skin colour turned dark grey, his nails grew longer. Allen could see the reflection of him and the monster from the window.

"Argh…dirty old man…" Lulubell straighten her back, "brings disgrace on my powers…"

Allen stared at her, "What do you want from me?"

"It's not me who wants you, it's the Earl who wants YOU and the Egg."

"The Egg…"

"Of course, I doubt that the stupid Koimu or what-so-ever of yours is clever enough to put some men in the Black Order to look after the Egg." [And ya…Komui didn't.] "The egg should be in the new ark now if Tyki is fast," Lulubell combed her hair with her hands.

"And all I have to do now is to put this damn rag on your face…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth, "Road says it makes people sleep..."

"Mugen Activate!" Kanda pushed his way in.

"Damn!" Lulubell turned back to the old man and placed her right hand on Allen neck from the back.

"Kanda! You shouldn't barge inside like that!" Lenalee shouted, coming into the room with Komui and Lavi.

"I'm sure that darn rabbit came here, I'll kill it no matter what today!" Kanda flared up.

"_Junior-san…T.T" Lavi sat in a corner._

"Lenalee!" Allen stood up from the chair…Immediately, Lulubell tighten her grip from behind.

"Komui-san, I like this lad." The Pope patted Allen head, "would it be okay that I have him accompany me for a day?"

"What? Oh! Of course it's okay." Komui replied, surprised…and everyone looked at Allen.

"And if you don't mind, we would like to excuse us for now. Allen would be back tomorrow night." The pope smiled and turned to Kanda, "please be kind to animals." He added.

* * *

All safety guards left the ball as the Pope proceeds to the exit and boarded the carriage. Lenalee and friends waved as they left. As the carriage went quite a distance, Lulubell was back to her form and noticed something was wrong with Allen Walker.

"Mana," Allen grasp for breath, "Not now."

"What the Earl said was true then...it IS awakening" Lulubell reached into her pockets.

"Shut your crap! Innocence Acti-" Allen stopped.

"I knew you were going to do this." She forced the cloth on Allen's mouth, "I've been through the pain too."

-End of chapter-

Review Please.

**

* * *

Preview to chapter 3:**

"Tyki-san" Allen smirked, "you've forgotten…Shouldn't you return something to me now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DGM characters, they belong to Katsura Hoshino…The following story is purely Fan-Made.

* * *

_Allen clichéd, his body ached from staying the same position for so long, he was tied to a stand while he was unconscious.  
The door to the room opened, his mouth wasn't gabbed but he didn't want to speak, he wanted to see what the approaching Earl wanted._

"As expected from the 14th Noah..." the Earl pulled off the blindfold, "playful."

_Allen's eyes were revealed, his eye colour has changed, and it was yellow, like all the other Noahs. A fade Noah mark was found on his forehead._

"What's all this rope for?" Allen's eyes sharpened, they were pure evil. "The Earl is always cautious huh?" Allen freed himself just by touching the ropes.

"Just in case I miscounted the day of your awake." The Earl laughed as the other members of the Noah family entered the room, "your host has a terrible attitude." He added.

"Tyki-san" Allen smirked, "you've forgotten…Shouldn't you return something to me now?" He approached Tyki.

_Tyki was pissed, he reached into his pockets and handed Allen his other half of his purple coloured "Guilt". [Egg]_

"You fail as a Noah, Tyki, despite having those abilities," Allen placed the ½ egg into his chest, the Noah mark on his forehead thickened immediately, "you almost killed me when you fiddled with the egg Neah gave me…"

"Those were the Earl's order, 'retrieve the 14th Noah's Guilt'." Tyki replied, not looking into Allen's eyes.

"BUT YOU MADE A HOLE IN MY HEART, WAS IT ON PURPOSE THEN?" Allen strangled Tyki to the wall using his cursed hand, "don't forget I own an Innocence fragment…don't mess with me or you'll end up like Skinn."

"Eh Allen," worried, Road held Allen's right hand, "Let's go for breakfast, you must be hungry."

Allen looked at Road and loosened his grip on Tyki.

[Note: "Guilt" is what Noahs call their egg, which stored their powers.  
They can only be destroyed by the sword of elimination which the Earl holds one side of it.  
If willing, Hosts of them could pass them to another host.]

* * *

_Allen sat on the opposite end of the table from the Millenium Earl and was the first to finish his meal._

"Earl, get to the point." Allen played with his milk, "There must be a reason for not wanting me to awake in the order."

The Earl laughed, "Again, as expected. You behave like Neah…"

"I said get to the point"

"Find the heart Innocence and destroy the Black order."

* * *

General Cross was on the train, on his way back to the order. He hated going back but he must listen to Mana's last words.

"_Don't let darkness devour Allen, he is our only hope."_

* * *

_Allen liked that idea._

"I shall leave now", Allen stood up and approach the exit, "a tune for you, Tyki."

_Allen's finger danced on mid air, sweet melodies were created._

A headache invaded Tyki's head, "Allen Walker…" He clutches his fist.

* * *

_The 14__th__ got down the carriage, he was in front of the main entrance. _

"Baka apprentice!" Cross shouted, he had just arrived too.

_His voice irks Allen. Although he isn't in his Noah form, he's eyes still betrays him. They were eyes of devils._

"Damn." Allen turned back.

Cross appeared next to him within seconds, "Your heart is wavering."

_A chant appeared in the tip of Cross's fingers and he plunged it on Allen's chest. Allen's eyes widen, they seemed to be freed from evil. _

* * *

Everyone stared at Cross, "What did you do to Allen? General Cross…."

"What? I did nothing!"

"Oh! Allen's waking up!" Lavi's eyes glittered as he stared at Allen who was in the bed of the ward.

_Allen opened his eyes, he wasn't sure if what happened earlier was just a dream or what. Everyone started popping questions at Allen about his stay._

"Ehem…" Cross cleared his throat, "Allen, I need a word with you…"

_He dragged Allen to a corner and returned only after 10 minutes. Allen was dumbfounded when he's back.  
__Later the night, Cross wanted Lavi to sleep beside Allen. Lavi then unintentionally found a secret about him._

* * *

**Breakfast…**

"Eh, Allen. Do you know you talk when you sleep? YOU KEPT ME AWAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT."  
Lavi looked at Allen with his sleepy eyes, his dark circles are totally compatible to Jii-Jii's [Bookman]. :D

Allen scratched his head, "Really? I didn't kn-"

"You like Lenalee right?" Lavi cut his sentence.

Allen's face went red, he almost choked on his Udong, "Erm…Lavi, where's Junior-san? I didn't see him…"

"Oh! Komui made me return it to the nature…HEY! Don't change the topic Allen-kun!" Lavi smiled and mimicked Allen sleep-talking, "_Lenalee…Lenalee_"

_Allen was totally embarrassed, he stuffed a dango into Lavi mouth immediately. Lavi laughed and it's his time to choke on his food. CoughCough_

"Eh Allen, why don't we sneak into Lenalee's room later on?" Lavi gave him a hearty smile.

"NO!" Allen replied immediately, but Lavi knew he was lying about what he thinks inside. :D

-End of chapter-

Reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets Unearthed!

What will Lavi & Allen find in Lenalee's room? What if they checked out Kanda's too!

"_GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kanda rushed in._ His mugen was pointed straight at Allen & Lavi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DGM characters, they belong to Katsura Hoshino…The following story is purely Fan-Made.

* * *

**"LAVI!** I don't think that's a good idea…let's go back…It's against the rules you know…." Allen struggled to break free from Lavi's grip.

"Uh! Come-on! We're already at her door!"

Lavi grinned widely as he looked around the surrounding, not a single soul is spotted. He turned the handle to the door, "Crike!" it opened.  
Lenalee's room came into sight, the room was nicely furnished in dark blue. Lavi grabbed Allen inside immediately and closed the door behind them. Droplets of rain hit the window in rhythm.

"Lavi, did you see _that_?"

"What?"

"A second before, I thought I just saw a black shadow there…" Allen pointed at one of Lenalee's drawers…

"Allen, I'm not going to buy that" Lavi gave Allen a solemn face and approached the drawers…

But Allen was pretty sure his eyes didn't play a trick on him. He had an uneasy feeling.

"BB cream?" Lavi held a bottle up from the top of the drawer, " and XXX brand whitening cream? I didn't know Lenalee uses these…:D"

Lavi laughed as he tried the compartments.

"OhMyGawd!" Lavi held up several photos in his hand, "YU LOOKS SO KAWAII when he's sleeping! I wonder where Lenalee gets all this…"

_Allen turned at Lavi, his hands were full of Kanda's pictures, the drawer beside him was overwhelmed with them too. He felt a tingle of sourness in his heart when he held the photos,  
but also a suspicious feeling._

"Lavi, where's Lenalee now?"

"Don't worry…Komui wanted her to go kite flying with him…probably at the hilltop now?" He pocketed some of the photos…

"Er…Lavi, It's raining…"

"Ya, why?" He continued rummaging the little boxes.

"Lenalee, Kite Flying, Raining…" Allen shot a "don't-you-get-it?" look at Lavi.

"Oh!… OH!…**OH NO!**" Lavi looked at Allen, eyes wide open.

_Just then, footsteps were heard. _

"Now what?" Allen said in disbelieve.

_Lavi looked around and immediately dragged the Moyashi into Lenalee's cupboard…_

Lenalee entered the room, humming…

* * *

_**In the dark cupboard…**  
Lavi had gabbed Allen's mouth, along with his nose too…O.o_

"Let-t me go-o!" Allen's voice was muffled. "I-I an't reath…" [He meant 'I can't breathe']

"Shh! Lenalee's here! Wait till Lenalee leaves the room!" Obviously not getting what Allen meant.

"Arghh!" Allen PUNCHED Lavi in the face…and gasp for breath…

_And due to the impact, the cupboard rocked, __**ROCKED**__ …_

"What?" It startled Lenalee.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Lavi YANKED at Allen and starting throwing everything touchable in the cupboard at him.

_Light touched the two idiots as the doors of the cupboard opened, they stunned.  
Lenalee's face changed at the sight of Lavi, holding her BRA in an action of throwing it at Allen.  
__Allen was found, lost in the mist of her clothes._

"LAVI! ALLEN! " Lenalee screamed.

* * *

_**She kicked **them out of her room and slammed her door shut. Both of them laid flat on the floor. _

"Now what have you done! Lenalee hates me now!" Allen flared up.

Lavi merely looked at him, eyes glittering with tears…

"Erm…" Allen softened instantly, he scratched his head and looked to the side.

Lavi continued staring at Allen, big watery eyes, he looked just like a cute little innocent usagi…he sniffed his nose….

"Okay, Okay, I forgive you…" Allen said reluctantly.

Lavi pushed Allen on the floor and went over him…in a position as though he was going to rape him…

"LAVI!"

Lavi leaned forward to Allen, extending his lips and closing his eyes. Allen's face turned red immediately.

"Lavi! STOP!" Allen pushed his face away and Lavi lay on his back beside Allen, both laughing like mad…

Giggles were also heard from Lenalee's door, she had been peeking…  
Kanda's photo dropped out from Lavi's pocket at this moment, Lavi picked it up and looked at Allen.  
Allen took a glance at it and looked back at Lavi. Allen shook his head, but Lavi just grab his hand and ran off...

* * *

**After packing her messed-up cupboard, **Lenalee went out of her room, wondering where the two mischievous ones had gone…  
she looked down from the railings and found the two figures squatting in front of Kanda's door…

"Allen, Lavi! Kanda is going to kill you guys if he finds out!" Lenalee whispered.

Lavi and Allen looked up, apparently, the door was locked.  
Lavi noticed the bunch of keys tied on Lenalee's belt. She had become the head mistress of the dormitories after the previous one retired…  
He stared at her.

"No!" Lenalee took a step back.

-Lavi's glittery eyes attack!-

…_very Innocent_

…_cute_

…_KAWAII~_

"Okay, Okay, fine" Lenalee took it off and handed it to him, "But I must be around..."

Lavi smiled… The trio entered the room

Allen rubbed his eyes, he just saw the black shadow flash past the door when he was about to close it…

"Lavi, WHERE'S KANDA NOW?" Allen wanted to make sure…

"Meditating…he won't be back until evening…" Lavi was very confidant.

_Kanda's room was unusually…NEAT…Quite unexpected for a guy… [You won't want to go into Lavi's room XD…] Lavi tried the drawers…  
-Locked-_

_The cupboards…  
-Locked-_

_-Locked-  
-Locked-  
-Locked- The fun sort-of came into an end until Lavi took out pulled a hairclip from Lenalee's head…_

Lavi tried the nearest drawer with it. It magically opened…

_A little 5-inch box came into sight, luckily it wasn't locked :D…Lavi opened it…there was a photo._

"ALLEN! KANDA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

_It gave Allen and Lenalee quite a shock until Allen grabbed the photo…it gave him the tears instead.  
"Alice" the name was written behind the old photo. It was a photo of a girl…She had brown hair and slivery gray-eyes…she looked just like Allen…_

"Sis…"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kanda dashed in… Everyone stared at Lavi…O.O

_His mugen was pointed straight at Lavi & Allen, but deactivated it when he saw what was discovered, what was held by the tear-filled Allen.  
But anger didn't leave his face, he took back the photo and kept everything in silence, Lenalee & Lavi didn't know what to say…_

"Miyazaki Yu…Yu was your given name, not your family name…" everything just came back into Allen mind… his memory before 3 years old, the memory his mind chose to forget due to the trauma.

"Ya…So what?" Kanda admitted, his eyes were red, "Does it changes anything? Will Alice come alive?"

Allen remembered, there was an older brother who was always in his house, playing with his older sister, they both love each other.  
Alice always called Kanda, Yu, Miyazaki Yu…and that's probably why Kanda didn't like Lavi calling him Yu…  
He was a born teaser, and called Allen 'Moyashi' from young…Everything was at peace until the fateful day, Allen caught _their _eyes.

Akumas, _they_ were the Akumas, they attacked both their families which were neighbours.  
Both families were wiped out, the only survivors were Allen and Kanda, their Innocence activated at the nick of time.

But they separated after Mana adopted the Allen who had forgotten everything, and Kanda changed his name.  
Kanda knew it was Allen the moment he saw he slivery-grey eyes. And can't help to hate him sometimes.

* * *

**_Something caught Allen's eyes at the door. It was the black shadow, in shape of a soul.  
_**_It's smiling at Allen now, and went straight into Kanda…Kanda frozed. Everything happened so suddenly._

_"Kanda!" Allen took a step forward._

Kanda's mouth curled up, he's smiling, a creepy one. Within a blink of eyes, Kanda was face-to-face with Allen now. Both of them could feel each other's breath.  
Kanda started laughing, he admired his prey with an insane face. His hand shot out to grab Allen's neck to the wall.

"Kanda!" Lenalee screamed and stood up.

The creature turned its head behind, and kicked Allen in the stomach, blood tickled down the edge of his mouth. It gave a come-near-and-I'll-kill-him look to her and returned to his prey.  
By now, Allen's innocence should have long activated, but it didn't, something had surpassed it.

It's insanity face was replaced by horror and stumbled back a few steps when it saw _his_ skin colour change. Allen smirked, he licked the blood at his mouth and looked up.

"How insolence." Yellow eyes were revealed.

End_Of_Chapter

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**  
**How was it?  
I'm really sorry if i bored you guys out ...**  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated… :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino…  
I'm sorry if i offended anyone...

* * *

**The atmosphere was tense.** _Filled with darkness, evil darkness. _

"Disrespecting your master huh?" Allen growled, "You pesky worthless soul…"

_He pinched Kanda's cheek, laughed shallowly and then let go._

_Its_ mind was confused, was _it_s master angry with itself? And why did the master Tyki order _it_ to kill him?  
The cursed boy previously was my master? And WHY HAD ITSELF CHOSE TO POSSESS A HOMO-GUY WITH LONG HAIR?  
His hair was pricking his eyes! ~ouch! [Okays sorry, back to the story…]

Both Lenalee and Lavi recognized the markings and the skin colour. Things weren't that simple.

"Cross…" Lavi hurried to curtain the windows.

While Lenalee staggered in disbelieve, "A-allen, is-a No-ah…?"

* * *

"**Che! Puppet souls…"** Allen reached into Kanda's temple, he pulled out the black soul, "worthless servants of us Noahs..."

Kanda was jerked back to his senses and fell backwards while he witnesses everything firsthand. He saw the grey-skinned crushing _his_ servant with his bear eyes.  
It was begging of mercy, but _he_ didn't cared. "This isn't Allen, for sure…"

"Who's next?" Allen smirked, squatting down in-front of Lenalee who was on the ground, "Earl gave me orders but I haven't been doing my job..."

He lifted Lenalee's chin with one finger, "could it be you?...My heart Innocence?" and grabbed her left leg together when standing up.

"Mugen Activate!"

Blood trickled down Allen's right cheek, he felt Kanda's mugen, it caused a small cut.

"Hmm…" Allen activated his Innocence, knuckling Kanda.

Deafening sounds of piano keys filled the room, too much to bear for normal humans. _But, Kanda isn't normal. [The petals and stuff you see…]  
_Kanda retaliated, his cold fist landed on Allen's face.

"Is that all?" Allen knocked him to the wall. The sword of exorcism was at his neck. Kanda kicked him in the stomach and stabbed Allen through the chest.

Somehow, the Noah laughed. The kanata begun to crack while Kanda withdrawn it.

"Damn!"

Allen felt a bar pulling him backwards.

He fell on the tessei holder, and was dent on killing everyone…Lavi first.

The sword went upwards, approaching Lavi's head [erm cause…Allen is shorter the Lavi]…

_Allen, have you forgotten? He's your friend…_

A voice rang in Allen's head…he stopped.

"Mana?"

Allen was jerked back to his human mind but he felt the disgusting fingers again, saw Cross with the chant, and collapsed.

* * *

**Cross placed Allen on the floor. **The room is filled with the smell of cigarettes.

"BAKA, YOU'RE LATE!" Lavi shoved his fist at Cross's face.

"Is this the way you treat the general?" Cross barked back, a red patch was formed on his cheeks.

"Allen almost killed us, you idiot!"

Lavi extended his leg to kick the bastard but Cross pushed his leg and Lavi fell backwards.

"Who asked the Order to recruit so many cute ladies…" Cross mumble while rubbing his lips…

"GIAAAA~~! I heard that~" Lavi knocked the womanizer over.

" F*censored* #%#^!" *Punches*

"#%%$&*$#%~~~~!" *Kicks*

Lenalee: …

Kanda: -Repairing his sword-

"Erm…Cross? What had happened to Allen?" Lenalee's voice broke the fight…

"Oh, erm hem…" Cross adjusted his clothes and lighted another cigarette [I think he lost his previous one during the 'fight' just now…]

Lavi was given a huge kick on the head by Lenalee and sat at the side.

"This lad has huge responsibility…" Cross cleared his throat, "Both the 14th and heart Innocence chose him…"

-Silence-

Lenalee and Kanda stared at him…

He took another huff, _acting_ nonchalantly, "Don't tell him bout the latter, he might destroy it while in the Noah state."

-Silence-

"I heard that." Allen sat up *coughs*, "So, the Earl is testing my loyalty, huh?"

Cross looked at him, took puffed out the smoke and didn't say anything.

"General, Allen, what's going-on?"

"You see, Allen IS the 14th Noah…" Lavi explained, "He can't very much control it yet and it mustn't be made known to the upper hand. Or else…you should know what will happen to Allen. "

"I can, I can control it now…" Allen test-tried it. Freaking others out.

"So Allen, I've came up with a plan…Only you could destroy the Earl, that's what Mana concluded "

"What? Me?"

"Don't you realize your sword of exorcism looks the same like the Earl's? That's because…" Cross hesitated.

"Ya what?"

"Your Innocence wasn't simple, the sword of exorcism was a product of both the Innocence and the egg."

"And?" Allen wanted to know more.

"Neah Walker and the Earl are-"

"YU! YOUR BED IS ON FIRE!" Lavi shouted.

And it really is, the cigarette bud laid in the middle of his blanket.

A dark aura rose behind Kanda.

"Uh No…"

* * *

**_Few Minutes Later_**

The fire had been put out, both Cross and Kanda's shirts were torn. Lenalee was in the middle of them. Allen and Lavi sat quietly like pre-school kids at the side.

-Awkward silence-

"So, General Cross, what's the plan you said earlier on in defeating the Earl?" Lenalee sat down like a motherly figure…

* * *

_The little black butterfly called tease stayed to listen.  
It has been there for the whole time.  
His master would be delighted, it thought._

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**  
**Reviews Needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino…**  
**Pls review. **

* * *

**Today is the date**, where the plan will execute and hopefully it marks The Earl's Death.

"Allen, take care." Lenalee stated before he proceed to the new ark.

"Be back quick Okay?" Lavi shouted before Allen disappeared through the door.

_Cross's words are embed in his mind. All he had to do is to get The Earl to the Order._

_

* * *

_**The 14****th**** knocked on the door.**

"I see you're back…" chuckles The Millennium Earl.

Allen closed the door behind him, he noticed that the Earl was folding something at his table.

"I've destroyed the heart innocence."

The pace of Earl's hand slowed down, "Really? Who's the host?"

"Me."

The Earl continued on his piece…and didn't comment much.

_I must get him to the Order. _"Since the heart Innocence is destroyed, why don't w-"

"There's no need to Allen, killing is bad. Meanwhile, why don't you join us at the river, Rhode insisted on a picnic days ago. "  
He cut his sentence, as though he already knew what he's gonna say.

_Damn._

"Is something wrong Allen?" He got down from his seat, holding a paper venus trap plant.

"Er…no."

* * *

"**Allen!"** Rhode jumped on him.

_Tyki, Lulubell and Jasdebi were all there. The surrounding was peaceful, nature, trees. Bird chirpings were heard from the forest nearby. _

"I made all this Allen!" Rhode held his hand, "we'll build a house here in the new ark when we get married."

_Why is the Earl rejecting everything I say? Did he discover something?_

"Allen!" Rhode pouted. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Er…ya" puzzled, _what's next move to go?  
_"Rhode? Do you want a tune?"

"Really? YesYesYes!" She was delighted.

* * *

**At the Black Order…**

"Gah~ Allen sure is taking long…" Lavi played with his hammer.

-Music-

Tim flustered while he 'translated' the melody. And became agitated.

"Change of plan…" Cross announced.

* * *

_**Allen's fingers tap on the keys of the white piano.**__ He took a look at Rhode, then across her to the forest behind her.  
A new door was created in the middle of the forest. He hope it reaches the others safetly._

"You like it? Rhode?" Allen's finger stopped. He walked to sit beside Rhode.

"Humph." Tyki laughed, sarcastically.

"Allen, I thought you had already destroyed your Innocence? There should be no need of gloves now." The Earl flicked his glasses. "Hmm?"  
"Or…Did You Lied to me?" He continued, wiping his Sword of Elimination with his hand.

"Oh. I feel weird without them, you see." Allen's brow twitched.

"REALLY?" Earl pushed Allen to the grasses.

_It gave out. His covered in white._

Earl chuckled. Weeds started growing to grasp Allen to the ground.

"Hakushaku!" Road gasped while Tyki knocked her out cold from behind.

"Debi! Those are Earl's guilt's powers right?"

"Yeah." Debitto replied, sounding bored.

* * *

_**The surrounding**__ rose as it changes into a building. Allen paralyses as the plants secure him to the hard floor, injecting a somewhat numbing liquid into his body. _

"Jasdebi, could you guard the main door? Tyki, Lulubell, bring Road to her room."

* * *

**_The others left while T_**_**he Millennium Earl held**__ Allen's crownclown claws. He tightens his grip. "Crike" it begun cracking._

_The feeling is back. Allen felt as though he's back with the broken feeling he had at the Asian Branch.  
He watched helplessly as the Venus Trap plants savored the cloud and cloud of Innocence in the surrounding._

_The weeds lost their grip. The Earl held him up._

"Neah played foul last time by giving you his guilt. The victory wasn't satisfying. You'll take his place today then. "  
He retrieved half of Allen's guilt. "Just that this is the penalty for disobeying the rules..."

* * *

**End_Of_Chapter**  
**Please Review.**

**god, sch is reopening n Imma getting Moodswing…grr..**  
**Sorry for my blabbering anw…**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino…**

**Yoyo! Sorry that I took so looong for this chapt…it sort of backfired…**

**And I was busy in school…**

**But anw! I managed it out! :D**

**Hope you guys like it… ^^**

**Pls review. ^^**

* * *

**From last chapter:**

"Neah played foul last time by giving you his guilt. The victory wasn't satisfying. You'll take his place today then. " He retrieved half of Allen's guilt. "Just that this is the penalty for disobeying the rules..."

* * *

"**Change of plan?** What do you mean as change of plan?" Lavi shouted in disbelief, shaking.

"Allen… What did Allen say?" Lenalee clutched Cross's arm, "WHERE'S ALLEN!"

"Something went wrong…"Sweat rolled down Cross's forehead,  
_Damn you baka apprentice, you broke your promise. _

"Kanda! Where are you going?"

Lenalee saw Kanda, the worried one, the close-to-tears one, at the side of the door to the ark, entering it, with his mugen fully activated.

"Kanda! Where do you think you're going?" Cross stood up, face filled with anxiety.

"To save that idiot! What else?" He's trying hold them in, his tears. "I've already lost Alice, I-I can't lose him now…"

"Kanda's right." Lavi shoved his headband up.

"Let's go."

* * *

"**Debi**, you okay? You seemed restless…something happened?"

He looked up, "Do you miss the days before we became noahs?" Debitto questioned.

Jasdero hesitated, "Actually…Yea."

* * *

**Allen** struggled to stand and dodge at the same time, the Earl was attacking, attacking and attacking. Venting all his anger at Allen, his anger against _Neah_ and _Mana_. The Earl is too strong for him…

His body was giving out; memories were replayed again and again in his mind.  
_I'm I going to die?_ He thought.  
He saw light from above; he saw Mana and Neah…  
_Ha…seeing the dead…guess I'm really dying…  
_He saw a flashback, clearly not belonging to him…  
There was a pair of twins, and an older brother. _Mana, _that's the brother's name.

* * *

**Tyki placed Road on her bed,** before turning to approach Lulubell outside the door, only realizing her face was of terror.  
_Something was wrong.  
_Tyki turned to check, but found himself in an unfamiliar place instead, Road's Dreams.

* * *

**The Earl stopped**, grasping for breath while laughing, insanely.  
He looked as though he just got his revenge after years of waiting, as though he got victory.  
He looked at the wound-covered Allen, exhausted and lying on the floor...His laughter got louder and louder...

* * *

**Road punched and kicked the transparent boarder**, "Allen…" She cried. "Earl-sama…"  
She watched helplessly at The Earl and Allen from a distance. "Let me pass!" Road ran to knuckle the boarder with more force, but it was helpless. She merely bounced off it, Earl's boarder.

* * *

**Kanda raced through the forest**, leading the group. He saw the building, two figures came into sight as he got closer.

He stopped. They stopped.

"Debi?" Jasdero and Debitto exchanged glances…

Kanda held the handle of the Kanata, Lavi fished his hammer out of his pocket…

* * *

Hohoho…was it too short?  
Pls review!  
Next chapter would be the last…I think?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino…  
This is the Last Chapter. :)**

* * *

_**At the door…**_

"Jas! You ready?"

"Of course~~! Debi!"

"Damn…" Kanda drew out his kanata, and held it with two hands.  
Lavi extended his hammer and Lenalee activated her boots. But, Cross was no where in sight…

A smirked appeared on Debitto and Jasdero uniformly, they held up their identical guns, ready to shot.

"Double illusion bla-"  
"Raitei Kai-"

"Crike!" Kanda and Lavi stopped.

"Crikeee~" Debitto and Jasdero pushed themselves backwards as they held the handle of the main door.  
Their solemn face changed immediately, unable to hold their laughter anymore, their mouth went wide open and started laughing their lungs out.  
Seeing the dumbfounded faces, the twins rolled on the floor, laughing non-stop, the door wide opened.

"Hii~! Welcome to the building~ Hee~" Jasdero sat up on the floor, still giggling.

"What are you all waiting for? C'mon!" Debitto pulled Jasdero up and ran forward after taking a glance at the trio.

"What the heck?" Lavi made his hammer smaller, still trying to understand the situation.

Debitto looked at Jasdero as they ran, delighted to have a twin brother who agrees with him.

**Debitto's POV**  
_I'm sick of the Earl, he always seems to be having a grudge against us just because we are twins  
and kept giving us all the dirty jobs like chasing after Cross and getting us fooled by the chickens instead.  
And having to take up Cross's debts, being chased after, being called 'idiots' in the family. We just wanted to have fun,  
not orders all day long, taking us for granted…_

* * *

**Cross stared at the empty room**, he's alone with Timcanpy. Black substance began corroding the skin beside his mask.

He knew the spell is almost off…although Neah's power had lasted for years.

The mask dropped, Cross's decayed face was revealed. A bullet hole stood in the middle of his right face.  
_That's enough; you have already done a lot. Arigato._  
Cross heard Neah's voice, his benefactor who saved his life, the one he is indebt for...

* * *

_**Earl and Allen's side**_

"See Neah! You won't win every time, you won't be the lucky one every time, the one with everything forever… and NOW, You have NOTHING, ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING LEFT! No innocence! No guilt!" The Earl chuckled, words targeted at Allen, clearly mistaking Allen as Neah.

"No, you're wrong..." Allen struggled to face him, shaking, remembering his last chip from the previous flashback. "You are the one with nothing, not me…"

The Earl stopped his glee, as though something had hit his soft spot.

"At least, I still have _Neah's faith_ and _Mana's hope_…Unlike you, you had nothing from the start and still nothing till the end."  
Allen clutched his chest.  
_It seems that I should thank Tyki._

"NO! You ARE! NOT ME!"The Earl was angered, not accepting the _reality._ He charged at Allen with the sword of elimination dent on killing him.  
And it was then, did Allen finally managed to stand up, he pulled out the innocent fragment that filled the hole in his heart, the sword of exorcism appeared.

Allen's sword penetrated the Earl, "Leah Walker, _Neah's faith_ in me was to bring you back to them…"

Blood flowed out of Allen's mouth as he spoke; their chest touched. "While _Mana's Hope_ was you to return.  
Mana and your twin brother Neah didn't mean to abandon you. It was an accident, forgive them…"

* * *

_**The three brothers **__finally united for years of separation, Mana, Neah and Leah Walker.  
Now the three child spirits lingered on Earth, playing their favorite game "London Bridge Is Falling Down",  
their only best memory before the orphans were separated, by misunderstanding, hatred and guilt._

* * *

**Lenalee screamed** as she witnessed everything, they had just managed to arrive but it seems to be too late...  
Both Allen's and Earl's sword had gone through each other by the abdomen.

The transparent border lost its effect as the caster died. They ran to Allen's side as he fell to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee kneeled by his side… "Are you okay?"

"Heh Heh…It hurts…" Allen's brow knitted, feigning a fake smile. Blood is all around the floor, everyone knew Allen couldn't make it.

"Baka!" Lavi shouted, "Baka! You said you'll be back in one piece, you lied!" he grabbed Allen by his collar, eyes reddened.

"Gomen…" Allen coughed and managed a smile, "I'm sorry…"

Lavi kept his head down as he cried, he saw light leaving his only best friend's eyes infront of him and couldn't do anything… "Gomen."

* * *

**Lenalee POV****  
**Ever since we returned from the ark, members of the Order experienced mixed feelings.  
They were happy at the news that the Earl had died. But disheartened when the news of Allen's death came.  
General Cross was also gone when we were back, stating that he'll be on another _journey_.  
Guess I'll never understand him. While the most affected ones would be Lavi and Kanda…  
Lavi had been coping in his room ever since he's back, though Gii-Gii had always said that a bookman shouldn't be so emotional,  
he doesn't seems to have a problem with that. Whereas Kanda, his mood worsened, occasionally when I looked into his eyes, I found them red.  
Allen would be buried tomorrow, I really hope both of them would be better, Lavi hadn't been speaking...

Allen- -Aishiteru.

* * *

**Hilltop****  
**Lavi had sat infront of Allen's grave all day, people come and go but he just sat there, no sobbing no nothing, just mere staring. He was the first to reach and also the last to leave. It was sunset when Lenalee and Kanda came. It was almost time for Lavi to head back to the Order.

"Lavi! Time to go!" Lenalee shouted as both of them approaches Lavi.

Lavi looked back and was still silent; he got up and followed them.

The bush nearby shook, it caught their attention. A little white figure with an eye-patch on it's left eye appeared.

Lavi hesitated.

"Junior-san..." Lavi spoke for the first time that day. It gave Lenalee quite a relieve.

He kneeled infront of white rabbit and gave a fade smile.

"Your eye-patch is at the wrong side, junior-san" Lavi adjusted it. But saw something that made him discard the eye-patch.  
Tears finally dropped…

Kanda approached the rabbit, his mood changed, he was smiling from the heart. He patted the white usagi, the feeling of killing it previously had long gone, he wants it to be alive now.

"A-Allen…" Lavi staggered on his tears and held it up high. There it was, on it's left eye, the red pentacle and scars.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank You For Reading Till This Far!**  
**Aishiteru!**  
**Please Review before you leave!**

**Was the Ending okay? Pls Review! :D**


End file.
